The Affairs of Kudo Shinichi and Kaitou Kid
by Eve Of The Stars
Summary: Because of course criminals and detectives go together! What ever are you talking about? (I do not own DCMK, Kaishin/Shinkai, note the rating.)
1. Chapter 1

Fingers fumbled in the dark, trying to unbutton and unzip clothing messily. Short pants filled the air.

 _How did we end up like this again?_ Shinichi distractedly thought, before his thoughts stumbled and fell back into a undefinable mess as something was pressing at the bulge in his pants. His head banged into the wall behind him as he moaned.

His partner chuckled as he continued to suck and bite at his collar bone, surely leaving marks that he would have to hide in the morning.

 _"Ah, Kid!"_ Shinichi moaned as a gloved hand slipped into the tight confines of the jeans he was wearing, the other making quick work of buttons and zippers that kept the article of clothing together.

 _"Shhh, Tantei-kun. Wouldn't want the dear old Keibu to hear, would you?"_ Kid murmured into his ear, teeth nipping at it before returning to his steadily-reddening neck. The detective could feel the thief's smile against his skin, before it pulled back and Kid dropped to his knees.

 _"What are you do- Ah..."_ The sentence was cut off as something wet lapped at his cock, and a hand slammed over Shinichi's mouth, trying to keep the noises in and retain _some_ pride. His knees shook from the effort of keeping him standing as his mind rushed to comprehend the sensations he was feeling.

He almost collapsed when Kid started humming, the vibrations running pleasantly throughout his body, setting his veins on fire. A pressure settled in his low abdomen, steadily gaining heat.

 _"K-Kid!"_ Another suck and his vision whited out, indescribable pleasure making his mind blank from any thought that didn't involve the indigo eyes and that arrogant smirk that he saw so often.

When he came to, he was lying naked on a nice, fluffy bed, Kid straddling him, equally naked, hat and monocle removed, but it was too dark to make out features clearly. Not that he needed to. He knew their faces had to be quite similar for Kid to disguise as him without a mask or makeup.

Kid grinned at him, nothing like his usual smirk, no, but lust-filled, and leaning towards a leer. _"So Meitantei-kun has awakened?"_ He thought out loud, before leaning forward, claiming the open lips of the detective's with his own.

Shinichi had no time to retort or close his mouth before a tongue stealthily entered, much like its owner when he slipped into museums effortlessly. He moaned into the kiss as the appendage swirled around his own muscle, leading it into a dance before pulling away.

Shinichi panted as he peered at the man above him, breathless and flushed, already half-hard. The moment was only filled with quiet gasps of breath as they regained their regular breathing.

 _"Do you want me to stop?"_ Kid inquired, interrupting the peaceful silence. Shinichi blinked, shocked.

He hadn't expected the thief to ask this late in the game.

Plus...they had already gone this far...

 _"Why the hell would I want you to?"_ The words came out a bit breathless, but clear nonetheless. Kid's smiled, a real smile, not one of his smirks or poker-faced grins, before another kiss, this one light and innocent, landed on his lips to distract him as a finger, slick with some kind of lube, traced his entrance, before gently pushing in.

Shinichi's breath hitched as the finger pawed around inside him, and he squirmed. It wasn't painful -far from that, actually- it was just a bit...unusual.

Another one of the magician's digits wiggled its way in, before they scissored and he gasped and one of them hit something that felt absolutely _wonderful._

Kid smirked. _"Here?"_ He inquired teasingly as a third finger pushed in, and then pressed at the spot, tearing more gasps and moans from him as his eyes fluttered shut in a losing battle to stay open. The pressure settled in his abdomen again, but just as he was nearing release, the fingers pulled out.

He whimpered at the loss, opening his mouth to complain, before something else, _bigger, warmer,_ was replacing the fingers inside him.

 _"K-Kid, ah, ah!"_ His back arched at the first thrust, barely feeling any pain at the intrusion. Plus, pleasure _far_ outweighed any uncomfort.

Kid hummed in though, before leaning down to place his mouth next to Shinichi's ear again. _"I believe calling me 'Kaito' would be more appropriate right now."_ He murmured, before the mouth trailed down to latch onto a pert nipple, sucking at the sensitive skin.

 _"K-Kaito!"_ Shinichi cried, and Kaito rewarded him with a series of hard thrusts, one landing directly on his prostate as he cried out, back arching and hands clutching at the sheets under him.

Both could feel they were nearing the edge, and Shinichi almost screamed when Kaito readjusted the angel to pound directly at Shinichi's prostate, one of his hands pumping his partner's hardness to the same rhythm as his thrusts.

 _"Kai-!"_ Shinichi choked as he came, semen splattering on their stomachs as he released a second time. Kaito grunted, as the passage clamped down on him, getting one last thrust before he himself came, white, sticky liquid flowing out of the stretched hole as he pulled out.

Exhausted, he collapsed next to the equally tired detective, who had curled into a ball for warmth.

"Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you, and I kind love you." He said with a slight blush. Clear, cerulean eyes blinked at him, some amusement showing.

"Kudo Shinichi. And I guess I return your feelings." They both smiled, before Kaito reached over to pull the blanket over them.

They could deal with the mess tomorrow.

* * *

 **Great. I've lost my innocence. Agh! Umm...I don't know how they got into the situation. Make up a story? I just felt like writing smut and it turned out like this...**

 **Uh...tell me how my first lemon was? I probably really could use the advice...**

 **Anyway! Hope you enjoyed, (perverts) and please review! See ya next time!**

ཇØƬᎦ✮


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: _S_** ** _tuff._** **As in Yaoi.**

* * *

Shinichi swallowed, the sharp blade digging into his skin and drawing out drops of vivid red blood. He licked his lips nervously, relaxing his body in a sign of submission. Kaito's unfocused eyes blinked away the remaining sleepiness, until clear indigo was looking down at him.

"Shinichi." The detective moved his head slowly up and down, still wary of the edge pressed to his throat. A flick of Kaito's wrist and the blade was once more concealed, and moist lips descended on the thin cut it had caused, lapping at the droplets of blood. Shinichi let out a quiet moan, knowing that there was going to be a mark tomorrow and it was too high to hide with the collar of his shirt. He didn't care. He flinched as Kaito bit down, sharp teeth breaking skin. With his wrists still captive above his head, he couldn't (didn't, wouldn't) push Kaito off him.

"Ah!" He flushed at the sound he let out as Kaito rolled his hips down purposefully, ethereal eyes locking with his. In the silence of the room, every sound he made seemed obscenely loud. One of Kaito's hands crept up under his shirt, brushing over a nipple before latching on more firmly and tugging. Shinichi bit at the inside of his cheek, arching a bit into the touch.

Suddenly, and before he could process what was happening, his clothes were stripped off and he was flipped onto his front, the familiar feeling of lube-wet fingers circling his entrance making him squirm. He heard a small chuckle from somewhere behind him, before the one finger pushed in, barely breaching the barrier before withdrawing. He bit down on his now-freed hand, trying to stop himself from doing something embarrassing (like begging for more).

The fingers resumed their slow circling, and he didn't notice as the magician's other hand crept up his thigh until it was wrapped around his arousal, giving it a harsh stroke. Shinichi bucked into it, fingers only muffling the mewl that he let out. A moan followed as the hand continued it's harsh pace, and he almost missed the moment when Kaito pushed in two fingers at once, scissoring against tight muscles. He groaned at the slight pain, burrowing his face into the pillows near his head.

Shinichi's head snapped up as the fingers thrust slightly deeper, striking the precisely right spot to make him push back, moaning as that spot was hit harder. A third finger wormed it's way in, then they were twisting, and it wasn't long before he fell off the edge, vision whiting out as he did so.

Kaito didn't give him any time to rest. Thin, agile fingers danced along his length, pressing in precisely the right spots to make a whimper escape Shinichi's lips, still tired from his previous orgasm, but not enough to not feel the heat still coursing through his veins. At the same time, the fingers in him rubbed hard over his prostate, forcing him to decide whether he wanted to buck into the hand below him or push back against the hand in him.

The decision was taken out of his hands as the fingers pulled out, making him let out a confused whimper as he turned to look over his shoulder. Instead, he choked as something pressed into him, spreading him wide. Strong fingers gripped his hips as Kaito pulled out only to ram back in, forcing a scream from Shinichi's throat. The magician kept up the forceful pace, and Shinichi stiffened before he found his release for the second time, the heat and clench of muscles driving Kaito off a few thrusts later. The thief couldn't help but give an additional stoke or two as he pulled out, making Shinichi whimper from the aftershocks that danced up his spine.

Faintly, as he lay limp and tired, he wondered how he had ended up here. His mind shrugged in return, before forcing him to sleep.

* * *

 **I AM DONE OKAY BYE**

* * *

 _Saturday, October 1, 2016_


End file.
